Reincarnated
by katraj0908
Summary: Fem!Percy. A woman is reincarnated into Calistena Amaris Jackson. Life is a bit more difficult when you are reborn the daughter of a Greek god.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

I grew up happy. There is no denying the fact that even though I had been through some challenges in my later teens and dealt with some bullying, I did in fact grow up happy. How could I not have? I had a family who loved me. An older sister to look up to, a twin brother to empathize with, and two parents that always encouraged me to reach for the stars.

So how did I end up here?

It had to have started at the tail end of my high school career because that's when my life started to take a turn for the worse. I began to have health problems, they were manageable, but my grades slipped and I couldn't handle the extracurricular activities that I enjoyed. I had to get away after high school. So I went to a completely different state for university, I joined a sorority and thought that I had finally found a place where I fit in.

Apparently not.

I transferred from my university, out of country this time. My college in Europe was one of the best, I graduated with average grades, and married the man that I had been seeing all through college straight out of it.

We were in love, I know this for a fact. I loved him with all my being, I would not have put myself through childbirth three times if I hadn't loved him as much as I did, I put up with his working "late nights" while I had to deal with the children by myself when one night he told me he wanted to speak with me.

_Flashback _

_After an hour I had finally put my children to sleep when suddenly my husband, Josef, opens the door roughly and slams it shut. I walk over to him and scold him, "Josef! The children are asleep and I do not want them to wake, please be quiet!" Then I lean in for a kiss, but he pulls away. "Josef...?"_

_"Marie, we need to talk," Josef said without emotion. _

_"Okay, what about?" I asked. _

_"I've been telling you that I have been working late at the office, but that is a lie," Ice cold dread filled my stomach. "Instead I've been seeing the new secretary at our office, Selene." _

_I'm quiet for a moment, "You mean seeing as-"_

_"Having an affair, yes." He stated bluntly. _

_I collapsed into the nearest chair, "Why? Was I not good enough?" _

_He had a pained look across his face, "Marie, I love you and I will always love you-"_

_"Don't."_

_He looked confused, "Don't what?"_

_"You just admitted to having an affair and now you are telling me that you love me. No, you cannot just do that Josef!" I grabbed my car keys and made my way towards the door. _

_"Where are you going Marie?" Josef asked sadly. _

_"I am going to the beach, I need to think and you know that I always think best while near the waves. I will be back by the morning and then we can speak more on this matter." _

_End of Flashback_

I never did make it to the beach.

I drove the length of the highway with no trouble despite the tears threatening to pour down my cheeks. It was so unlike me, I hardly ever cried, but I couldn't help it! I was a disappointment. I had failed at being a wife, my husband had sought out comfort in the arms of another.

A secretary, how very stereotypical. I nearly snorted.

I was crossing one of the bridges on the edges of the beach when suddenly I lost control of the car, when I thought my car would stop due to the railings of the bridge, it did not and my car continued to drive over the side of the bridge into the waters below.

I didn't want to die. I knew that, despite the fact that my husband had been unfaithful I did have a good life and wonderful children, but somewhere in my gut told me I was going to die. Try as I may to open the car door and undo my seatbelt, it didn't seem to work. So I said some prayers and waited for the darkness to take over.

The darkness did take over. For a moment. Then suddenly I was placed (In a way I can only describe as apparating in Harry Potter) in a warm and snug place.

I had no one for company (where ever I was) except for the echo of a woman's voice nearby. I had only heard this woman's voice and talked to me. It was then that I theorized that I may have been reincarnated and she was my mother.

Some time later (As it was impossible to keep track within my mother's womb) I heard a second voice. This time it was a male's voice.

_"Sally," The man said. His voice was deep and comforting. _

_"Poseidon," Really? His parents must have loved Greek mythology. "How was your latest appointment?" _

_"It went well, the baby is completely healthy," Sally, my mother, said. I could hear a smile in her voice. "The doctor asked if I wanted to know the sex of the baby..."_

_"Most likely unnecessary," Poseidon said bitterly. "I've never had a girl in the thousands of years I've walked this earth." Wait, what? Thousands of years-? Am I dealing with Poseidon, THE Poseidon?! God of the Seas?! _

_"Yes, I told the doctor I wanted it to be a surprise," My mother told Poseidon. _

_"I am sorry," Poseidon said. _

_"I'm not," My mother said quickly. _

_"You aren't? But this child will have to face dangers and I won't be able to interfere! You know the law!"_

_"I realize that, but you've given me a child, one that I will love and protect to the best of my abilities."_

_There was an awkward silence so I decided to entertain them. I kicked my mother's stomach. _

_Sally gave a gasp and grabbed her stomach. _

_"Sally, are you okay? What happened?" Poseidon asked quickly. _

_I gave another kick, which caused my mother to laugh, probably confusing Poseidon. "The baby is kicking." Suddenly I felt larger hands on my stomach and gave two kicks. _

_I was greeted by a warm, rich, almost incredulous laugh from Pos-no, from my father. As if he had never felt such a thing. I kicked again. _

_"The baby hasn't done this before," Sally said, I could hear the tears in her voice. _

_"It be because of me, she senses the sea. It's in her blood and in mine," My father said. _

_"Yes, of course," My mother said. _

_It was silent again until my father spoke up, "I have to leave. I don't want my brothers finding out about you or the baby."_

_"I know it isn't safe, but if you can visit once when the baby is born?" I could hear my mother's hopeful voice. _

_"I'll see what I can do." _

A few months later I suddenly felt everything tighten around me and realized that I would be leaving my comfortable retreat soon as my mother was about to give birth to me.

Being birthed was probably one of the most mortifying experiences I had ever undertaken. I was also angry that I had to leave the comfort of my mother's womb and be passed to strangers to be tested on, so I cried. Like a good baby I cried when I was born.

I barely heard my mother's shocked voice when the nurses told her it was a girl, "Really!?"

She was expecting a boy, I knew, my father had even told her that he had never had a daughter and how old was he? Uh like a bazillion years old. What were the odds?

"Yes, really," The nurse said excitedly. "You seem exceedingly shocked."

"It's just her father's family hasn't had a girl in the family in generations." Generations. Ha.

"Well, she'll be a special little surprise then, won't she?" The nurse asked and handed me to my mother. It was my first look at my mother: Sally Jackson.

There was no doubt that my beautiful, right now she looked absolutely exhausted but that was only to be expected after the long hours of labor, I promised myself that I would make her life as easy as possible. She looked down at me and said, "Hello little princess, I was indeed expecting a boy since your father always told me he had never had a daughter in his whole existence and sweetie that is a very long time. I had many boy names picked out, my favorite was Perseus, but that won't work for you, will it?" She paused almost as if waiting for me to nod or shake my head. "No, it wouldn't so give me a moment, your father told me that names are powerful so you must have a good name."

I waited a few minutes before my mother came up with what I thought was the perfect name: Calistena Amaris Jackson.

I didn't know there was any meaning behind it until my mother said something, "Yes, Calistena Amaris, you do have beautiful strength and the sea is apart of you so I could not leave that out of your name."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I tried to change it from the other reincarnation fanfics that are out there. It will change more as we get deeper into the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

It was a month after my mother gave birth to me that I finally met my father.

I had found it easy to love my new mother, Sally Jackson. I did miss my mother from when I was Marie, but I knew that Sally also loved me. She showed me everyday when gave me a peck on the cheek as I woke up, played with me, and occasionally sang me to sleep.

But she didn't compare to my father.

For some reason I knew I was going to be a daddy's girl when I was reborn and me not completely clicking with my mother was also a sign towards that.

My mother was just wiping my mouth after feeding me when there was a sharp knock on the door. She froze and I looked at her curiously as if to ask _Who is that? _Because rarely did anyone come to see us, but apparently my mother knew who was at the door.

She turned to me and said, "Wait here Calistena." She then walked towards the front door that I couldn't see from my place in the kitchen, even in my high chair.

I heard the multiple locks on the front door opening before my mother breathed out one name, "Poseidon." For a moment it was quiet before my father gave a subtle cough. "Sorry, would you like to come in?"

"Yes please," His voice was deep and made me start to relax. "I would also like to meet our son."

I knew what my mother was currently doing, shifting from foot to foot. I had lived with just her for a month, I knew her habits by now and that was one of her nervous habits. "Poseidon, we don't have a son..."

"What do you mean? Did the child die?" He sounded devastated and since my mother was skirting around the issue I decided to make myself known and give a little cry. When he heard he came quickly to the kitchen. He must have been shocked by what he was seeing, cute, little me in a _pink _onesie, which clearly identified which sex I belonged to.

While he was looking at me like I was the most precious pearl in the sea, not that I blame him, I got a good look at him. He was tall and tan with black hair, I found it quite fun that he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and sandals. But I couldn't exactly expect him to wear his Greek armor everyday, now could I?

I looked into his eyes for the first time and realized that they were the same as mine, the color of the sea. I knew those eyes were going to either be the key to world domination. Not that was my aim or anything, of course not. I just like to keep my options open. Neither of us willing to look away until I gave a cute giggle that made him smile as well and say, "A daughter..."

"Yes, I had only come up with boy names and had to come up with hers on the spot," my mother said. I had forgotten about her.

My father reached down and picked me up, "And what is the little princess' name?" When he held me in his arms I immediately cuddled deeper and used one of my hands to grab onto his shirt. I just felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, more than I have in my mother.

"Calistena Amaris."

My father nodded, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl!" He gave me his pinky to play with and I latched my little hand onto it and giggled.

"Strange," my mother said.

My father looked up, "What is?"

"She never acts like this," He frowned as he looked at my smiling face. "I mean she is a happy baby, but she hasn't laughed as much as she does with you." She sounded slightly jealous.

"She must sense the sea," Or I'm just a daddy's girl. "She is part of the sea after all."

"We have to talk Poseidon," my mother said.

My father sighed, "I know and the situation is different now."

"Different how?" My mother said almost harshly.

My father made to place me back in my high chair and when I realized what he was about to do I gripped tighter onto his shirt which caused him to chuckled, "The difference is that I now have a daughter for the first time in my existence!"

"So you'll continue to visit?" My mother asked.

"I would love to visit my little princess," My father said causing my mother to nod. "We have another matter to discuss..."

"About the camp?" My mother interrupted.

"About her safety. I'm sorry to say that because she is the daughter of one of "The Big Three" her scent for the monster is stronger than the average demigod, she'll need to go there if she wants to be protected. Not only will she learn how to fight monsters, but there are wards around the camp that make it impossible for monsters to enter."

My mother didn't look especially happy about this but nodded, "When will she have to go?"

"Hard to say, it could be as early as 8 or as late as 14, let's hope for 14," My father said morosely.

My father played with my fingers and whispered how much he loved me for a few minutes before I suppose he sensed my mother found it awkward having him in the apartment. "I suppose I'll take my leave then." I gripped harder onto his shirt with both of my hands this time, but he was stronger and pulled them off, I gave him my best "grumpy baby glare" to which he just laughed off and kissed my forehead.

"Good-bye my little princess, I love you," He looked up at my mother. "Good-bye Sally." And like sea breeze, he was gone.

For a moment we were both silent before I began whimpering. I admit it, I was sad that my father had left. I had never felt that safe and happy since becoming Calistena Amaris and now that comfort is gone.

My mother sprang into action, "There, there Calistena, you'll see your father again someday."

I just hoped that someday was soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

I was a confirmed daddy's girl and I had seen my dad once.

I loved my mother and admired her for raising me as a single parent. I barely had any motor skills so I had to rely on her for everything and never once did she complain about all the stinky diapers she had to change, me crying (which I kept at minimum), or feeding me gross smelling food. She made sure I felt loved by giving me her sole attention.

But somehow it never felt like it was enough.

I guess it would probably have to do with being a demigod, especially the daughter of one of the Big Three. My father was the sea and since I was his daughter I was part of him and by default part of the sea. Being in his presence felt like I was blanketed by the best parts of the sea and I gained strength from it and felt safe.

My father hadn't confirmed with my mother that he would ever visit again and I knew that gods were busy, so I wasn't expecting a visit from my father anytime soon, if ever. Until one night.

I couldn't get to sleep, but my mother had been asleep for a good half an hour. It was times like this (which happened a lot since being a baby was dull) that I began to think of my future, but unlike other times I was brought out of my thoughts when I was hit by the smell of the sea breeze.

Looking up I saw my father in all his sea god glory looking down at me, "I did not mean to wake you little princess."

I just looked at him for a moment, smiled, and reached my arms towards him as to signal to him that I wanted to be held. He of course complied. No one could resist a baby as cute as me.

"I shouldn't be here little princess, but I couldn't stay away. Did you know that you are my first daughter?" I just looked up at him and cooed. "Yes, my first daughter in thousands of years I have never had a daughter. Something that I have always craved."

My father came to my room most nights for the next year. Those nights, my father would since me songs (in Ancient Greek), tell me stories, and then speak to me about his life.

"I believe that Triton would love you, little princess, he has always wanted a little sister to spoil," That's good, I was worried that he would hate me. "I was actually thinking of sending him to the surface in a few years and have him live amongst mortals since he has never done so, what do you think?" I smiled up at him. "I thought it was a good idea too, but when I brought it up with my wife she thought the idea was absolutely horrendous."

I soon found that my father hated his wife. The only thing that he loved about his marriage was his son Triton. He had a fierce love and pride towards his son.

My first steps were taken in front of him. I wanted my father to be proud of me, I knew I was too young to do anything heroic like his past sons had yet, but I had found that my father had never really been a father and wanted to witness little things like this, so when he breezed (what I'd been calling his mode of transportation) I stood up and walked across my large crib. To say he was happy and shocked was an understatement.

I also said my first words in front of my father. He came into my room, late, and looked upset. I decided the best way to cheer him up would be to say something, so I cheered out, "Da-da!" He looked the happiest I had every seen him, but I can't help that saying that only added another reason for him to not return.

He picked me up and I cocked my head to side, confused and said, "Da-da?" He gave me a sad smile and began to talk, "Oh, little princess you have no idea how much I love you, but I cannot have you remembering me," I began to tear up when he said this. He could not be serious. "This is the last time you'll be seeing me for a while Calistena Amaris and you may grow to resent me, but you'll be at least a bit more safe and I'll always love you." I whimpered and grabbed onto his shirt tightly, refusing to let him go. He could not be serious about leaving me! I was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes as well, he pried my little hands off his shirt and kissed my hair, then my forehead, and finally each of my cheeks. "I love you my little princess." He set me down in my crib and breezed away.

It was almost needless to say that for a while to sea was not the safest place to be. There were storms and earthquakes all around the world, some were thinking it was the end of the world, but I knew better.

I made more of an effort to be affectionate with my mother. It was difficult since I obviously didn't feel as much of a connection with her as I did with my mother and had to mindset of a nearly 30 year old. But I hoped that she at least appreciated the effort.

Because while she wasn't my original mother, she was my mother all the same and I did love her, especially her quirkiness when she started making many of my food's blue.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

I was three years old when my mother decided it was time for me to start preschool and for her to go back into the workforce. I knew it had to be done eventually, but it just seemed to have crept up on me so quickly that I didn't even realize I was three until my mother was asked my age and she told the woman who ran the preschool.

The children and staff at the preschool were very annoying. The staff always talked to me in a baby voice, while the children seemed to never keep their hands to themselves. I can understand the constant need to move, I always felt the need to do something (When my father had come to my room he had told me that demigods had ADHD because of their built in battle reflexes. So I mostly kept myself busy by drawing (when inside) or playing catch (when outside).

When I reached elementary school my peers elected me to be their spokesperson/leader. They surprisingly recognized my intelligence without being a teacher's pet and thought it would be best to be friends with me. I decided to befriend some of them, just because it would seem if a child did not go on any playdates when she had so many offers.

I was incredibly bored in all my classes and my teachers knew it too. It was right before Winter Break in second grade that my teacher approached me.

The bell had just rang for recess and everyone was rushing for the bell, but my teacher called out, "Cali, could you stay after class?"

Everyone left in the class said, "Ohhhhh." To which I just ignored.

"Yes, ma'am," I walked up to her desk as we waited until the last of the students to leave. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"You are a very intelligent student Cali," Yes I know, thank you. "I don't think that this school is the place for you if you wish to reach your full potential."

I cocked my eyebrow, "What do you mean ma'am?"

My teacher put a strand of hair behind her ear as if she was nervous, "I've made inquiries of a boarding school called Cranesbill a few hours away from here and I believe that school would challenge you."

"Wouldn't that be ridiculously expensive?" My mother was a single parent for gods sake, we didn't have that sort of money, especially since Smelly Gabe had entered our lives.

"When I was making inquiries I told them about your academic history despite your ADHD and dyslexia, and they say that you'd make a perfect scholarship student."

I was speechless for a few moments before I asked if she had a brochure or something that I could show my mother. She did and told me that if I was to call the school to mention her name.

When she got home she excitedly told her mother about the boarding school, Cranesbill. It was challenging and had many extracurricular activities, and if her teacher was to be believed than she would be a scholarship student and wouldn't have to pay the tuition fee. Her mother seemed hesitant at first, but apparently seeing what sort of activities were offered (Archery, Sword Fighting, Hand to Hand, Horseback Riding, Swimming, Etiquette, Dancing, and more) she readily agreed that it would be a great option for someone like me. Her only condition was that I was to spend the summer with her at our beach house at Montauk, which I was totally fine with.

The next day my mother applied me for the boarding school and potential scholarship student. I was really excited, especially for the extracurricular activities, I knew I would need some of those skill for being a demigod.

It wasn't until mid-March that we received word on whether I had been accepted or not. I was eating the blue pancakes that my mother had made for me when my mother came back with the mail.

"Hey Mom, anything interesting?" I asked.

"Actually, yes there is," She said, sounding excited.

I was curious so I got up and walked towards her, "What is it?"

She showed me an envelope with Cranesbill, the boarding school's symbol on it, "Do you think..."

"Won't know until you open it," My mother said.

Hands shaking I hesitantly opened the letter and read it out loud to my mother, "'_Dear Miss Jackson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to our school as a scholarship student..._'! Mom! I got in!" I smiled wide at my mother.

She smiled brightly back at me, "Of course you did I had no doubt you did, remember your promise, Montauk this summer, right?"

"Of course, I would have gone anyways!" I said with a small smirk and dug back into my blue pancakes as my mother laughed.

It seemed like the last bit of school passed by in a flash. All my classmates were sad that I was transferring to a new school, especially since I was the only one that could keep the peace between everyone. The last week of school I could already see the power struggle happening between the two groups that existed at our school. It was scary. The last day I made sure to thank my teacher for the opportunity that she gave me, she just said she was doing her job as an educator.

Finally the school year was over and my mother and I would be going to Montauk! I wondered how she was getting most of the summer off, but then realized that Gabe would be holding down the fort, so to speak. My mother and I left early in the morning as to avoid Smelly Gabe.

Stepping out of the car when we reached Montauk was like coming home. I could smell the sea breeze (which also smelled like my father) and look at the waves which instantly calmed me. I could not wait to go swimming, but my mother told me that I'd have to wait until tomorrow since we had to stock the house of food for the summer and then we were going to roast marshmallows when it got darker out.

When it finally got dark enough my mother started a camp fire and we snuggled underneath blankets. We talked about random things until I decided to ask the big question.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" My mother answered.

"Can you tell me about my father?" I asked more hopefully.

She withdrew her marshmallow from the fire pit and looked thoughtful, "I suppose I could. Your father, I've told you was lost at see," Ha. Lost at sea, that's a joke. "I actually met him on this very beach. He was kind, passionate..." Then she nudged me. "Handsome." I smiled at her. "You remind me a lot of him actually, same eyes and hair. A bit reserved, but when you come out your shell and let your barriers down, compassionate and brave."

"When did he disappear?" I asked.

"About 7 months into my pregnancy," She said in a strained voice. I knew she was lying, not only from the voice she used, but because I had seen him myself after I was born, but I nodded anyways. "He would have been so happy that I had you."

"Why?"

"He always wanted a baby girl, his family was notorious for having only boys for generations. He wanted a little girl to spoil."

I just nodded and looked out at the water, "Tomorrow I'm going to go swimming, is that okay?"

My mother nodded, "That's fine. I'm going to clean the house up a bit, don't wander into less populated areas too much though, okay?"

"Of course mom," I said, giving her a peck on the cheek. The fire was dying down so we poured some sand over it and went inside for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Calistena POV

When I looked at my bedside clock, 9:37, I realized that I had slept in longer than I usually did. It was expected since it was summer holidays, but still! I was extremely eager to get in the water.

I jumped out of bag and nearly tore it apart searching for my swim suit: a cute, blue one-piece. Once I put it on I ran into the kitchen to see that my mom already had breakfast waiting for me. She must have heard the ruckus I made in my room while searching for my swim suit...Oops.

The plate was on the island counter in the kitchen. I sat on one of the stools and dug into my eggs while my mom was doing dishes.

Not looking up from what she was doing she said, "Calistena, you're allowed to go to the beach by yourself today, but you have to stay in a populated area."

I had finished my breakfast in record time and was now putting sunscreen on, "Relax Mom," I looked up at her. "I'm just going to go for a swim like I always do when we're here!"

"I know, but I was in the water with you at the time..."

"It will be fine, I'll be back before it gets dark, deal?" I tilt my head to the side and stretch my hand out. It's slightly greasy because of the sun screen but my mom doesn't seem to mind.

"Deal."

"Good," I squeeze more sunscreen onto my hand and tried to reach my back. It didn't work. I frown, bit my tongue, and strained my arm even more before I realized it was hopeless and I was going to have to seek outside help. I turned to my mom who had resumed doing the dishes. "Mom?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" I asked. She knew that I hated asking people for help, but I knew that she cherished moments like this when I needed a mother's help.

"Sure thing, princess," She walked over and I held out the hand that had a glob of sunscreen on it for her to take, which she did as not to waste.

After a minute she was all done, I turned around and gave her a hug and grabbed my beach things, "Thanks Mom! I'll see you tonight!" Just as I was outside and she could barely hear me I said, "Adventure is out there!"

Just as my mom instructed I went to a well populated beach and set my things down besides my goggles and ran into the water. Even though it was only the beginning of summer the water was the perfect temperature for me. That must be one of the perks of being a daughter of Poseidon.

When I was waist deep in the water I looked around to see if anyone was looking specifically at me. Realizing that no one was I took a deep breath and dove into the depths of the water wonder what was awaiting me.

Poseidon POV

I was speaking with my son Triton when I stopped speaking mid-sentence because I felt a pull within me. It is not well known, but when one of the children of the Big Three enters their father's domain we are instantly alerted in such a way. The strength of the pull depends on the strength of the bond we have with the child and by the strength of the pull I felt it could only be one child: Calistena Amaris Jackson.

My little princess was going to give me so much trouble, especially now that she had _two _prophecies hanging over her head.

"Father?" Triton asked a bit worriedly. I had not told him about Calistena yet. I had not told anyone, it was too dangerous for her and her mother. But perhaps now was the best time since Calistena was probably going to be in the waters all summer.

"Triton, I am going to tell you a secret I have been keeping for nearly a decade, but you must promise you will never tell a soul," I looked my heir in the eyes to enforce how serious I was.

He nodded hurriedly, "Of course, I will not tell anyone, now what is it?"

I smirked knowingly and started walking towards the basement of the palace and he swam to catch up, "We are going to the Looking Glass."

He raised an eyebrow, "Wait, woah. Who are we spying on?"

I did not answer and just continued on the trek towards the Looking Glass. The Looking Glass was a marvelous creation, all you had to do was say a person's name, preferably their full name, and you would be able to see that person.

Finally we reached the basement and I uncovered the Looking Glass. I quickly muttered a few words in Ancient Greek to turn it on, looked at Triton who was in turn looking at me expectantly, and said Calistena Amaris Jackson.

When the Looking Glass waters focused, Triton and I saw a young girl, probably 8 or 9 wading into the waters that surround Montauk. It was not until she was waist deep did she look around to see if she was being watched. She must have realized that she was not because when she stopped looking she took a deep breath-unnecessary-and put her head underneath the water.

Suddenly as if she knew something or someone was watching her, she stopped and spun around before staring straight at us with her sea-green eyes that all my children inherit. I knew that Triton had made the connection when I heard him gasp, that was when that was enough with the Looking Glass.

"Come Triton, I will explain," I said with a smile. It seemed that my little princess was discovering her powers sooner than expected, which made me both proud and worried. Proud because that meant she was strong, but worried because she would attract more monsters.

I led Triton to my office and we sat down at the sitting area, "Who was that girl, I know her name: Calistena Amaris Jackson, but who is she?"

I put my elbows on my knees and looked a Triton, "I think the best way to explain that would be to tell you a story," When I saw Triton I started my story. "You know that your mother and I do not have an amicable relationship," I heard Triton snort there and mutter something along the lines of 'sea bitch'. "Anyways, you also know that because of that I have taken mortal lovers and that has sometimes resulted in demigods."

"Yes, each son more annoying than the next," Triton scowled. I raised an eyebrow, he knew that I cared for all my sons, but he was the only one I could ever truly love.

"So about 10 years ago, I was taking a walk at Montauk and I found a young woman crying her eyes out by herself. I do not know what came over me, but I had the urge to comfort her and one thing led to another and she ended up pregnant," I finished lamely.

Triton's eyes widened, "You broke the pact and I have another demigod brother, ugh!"

I let Triton rant for a moment and once he calmed down he motioned for me to continue the story, "Right, where was I? Yes, well when Sally told me she was pregnant I was not overly enthused, because I knew that monster would most likely target the child more than other demigods because she was a child of one of the Big Three."

"Right, well this still does not explain who Calistena Amaris is, Father!" Triton said impatiently.

I smiled, "I have always thought that I was cursed to have only sons for my existence and while I have cared for each of my sons and love you Triton, I have always craved for a daughter. I had almost given up hope until I went to visit my newest child. What was awaiting me was a little child in a pink outfit."

"No way," Triton said with wide eyes.

"Yes, you have a little sister," I replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Triton POV

"So what do you think?" Father asked. He actually looked a bit nervous. He knew that I never held much love for his other children.

But what do I think of having a little sister? I want to say that I'm ecstatic, happy, that I've always wanted a little sister to spoil, but I am Prince Triton, Heir to the throne, I have to play it cool, so to speak, so I shrug and say, "I guess a little sister would be nice. Better than another brother."

I don't think I fooled my father because he raised an eyebrow and sagged in relief, "Good, because I have a question for you."

That was never good, I squint my eyes suspiciously at him, "Okay?"

"What would you say to spending some time on the surface, I don't know, like going to school?" Father asked.

"Going to the surface?" That sounds brilliant! Triton, play it cool. "What about my duties and what does mother say about this?"

"If need be you can mist travel back here for your duties and your mother, well it took a bit of convincing, but eventually she gave in," Father said.

"There's something else isn't there?" I asked my father.

Father sighed and relented his ulterior motive, "Yes, the school I want you to attend is the same school Calistena is to attend in the fall. I would like you to befriend her."

This is sounding better and better, wait..."Wouldn't I have to be the same age as Calistena?"

"Yes, you'll have to change forms to a younger form of yourself," My father said slightly sheepishly.

"She's like 9, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but the new school she is attending is a private school that has many extracurricular activities that you'll probably enjoy and Calistena will need as a demigod."

I nodded and pretended to think about it, just to make my father a bit nervous.

"So, will you do it?" Father asked.

"I get to hang out with my little sister? Of course!" My father and I smiled at each other.

Calistena POV

As soon as my head broke the surface of the water I felt like a completely different person, as if part of me had been missing my whole life and I had just found it. Immediately I realized that I could breath underwater, which excited me because it meant I could explore more of the sea than I had originally planned, though I still had to make sure I didn't wander off too far.

After a few seconds though I felt as if something was watching me, but looking around I couldn't see anything specifically watching and so I continued with my swim.

I swam deeper, deeper than any mortal would swim. When I got deep enough I finally caught my first sight of marine life and it happened to coincide with me hearing voices in my head. I wonder if that was part of being a child of Poseidon.

I kid you not, when I swam by all the fish seemed to be huddled in their own little schools and gossiping. I heard snippets such as_ Princess_ or _Daughter of the Sea King_. I knew what it meant so I didn't stop by to interrupt their conversations. I just smiled and waved at them, while they waved back.

Still exploring, suddenly a rather large fish nudged me, I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

_Princess, I am in need of your assistance._ The large fish bowed._ I will be forever in your debt if you help with my problem._

I looked at him and was surprised when I could easily answer him verbally, "What problem do you seek assistance for? I will help you if I can."

The large fish gave me what I could only guess what was the fish equivalent of a smile then became serious to explain his situation. _While the Sea King has done an admirable job with cleaning the waters for the water life, he cannot be everywhere and some places slip through his radar and one such spot that has become polluted by humans has trapped my family and others_, I gasped, _Yes, you see how dire the situation is. Do you think you'll be able to help? _

I nodded quickly, "Of course I will help! How far is it? I promised my mother I would be back to the surface before dark..."

The large fish had already begun swimming when I started nodding It is but a 15 minute swim from here. The large fish and I swam an amicable silence for about 10 minutes before I could feel as if the water was getting heavier. "What is this?!"

_You are feeling the start of the polluted waters, it gets worse the closer you get to where my family is._ The large fish stated. He was right, while I could still and swim in the polluted water (and somehow knew that it would not effect me) it was not the ideal water I would want to swim in.

About 5 minutes later more I heard more voices in my head, but they were frantic _Help! I'm stuck! I can't move! I felt horrible!_ I saw some fish stuck in wires, others stuck in oil, and some trapped in containers.

I looked around and to think of what my first course of action would be. I swam up close and examined them closely, when they recognized me they stopped their frantic yelling and started saying _the Sea Princess! She'll help us!_ I smiled at them and replied, "I will try the best that I can, but I am no expert at this, okay?" They all nodded.

Now what should I begin with? I thought to myself. I decided that I would help the fish stuck in containers first as they would be the easiest to help. Once a fish was released they would bow, thank me, and either rush off or stay to make sure their fellow fish escaped. The next group of fish were stuck in oil, how crude. I went over to each and carefully moved the water back and forth over each individual fish until all of the oil was off of them. Finally I looked at the fish caught in wires among other things and thought how I was going to release them, I didn't have anything-then I looked down and there was a knife-how convenient. After cutting the first fish from his prison I saw how injured he was, but once I touched him he immediately healed. I did the same to the others. I looked around the pile twice to check that I was not missing any other fish. "Do you see any other fish in this polluted area needing assistance?"

_No, Sea Princess. Thank you for your assistance. I am forever in your debt._

I waved him off, "You do not owe me anything, I do not like seeing innocents harmed. I was happy to help." I gave them a smile.

_In any case we will not forget this. Come, I will take you back to your beach. It is almost sunset. _

My eyes went wide, "Yes, we better go!"

The school of fish that I had rescued swam behind the large fish and I as we made our way back to Montauk. When we reached it 20 minutes later I said my good-byes and they said their thanks one last time before we both departed.

When I reached the surface the sun was just about to set so I swam back to the beach where my things were and made my way to the beach house.


	7. Chapter 7

Poseidon POV

I woke up the next morning in a wonderful mood, it felt as if a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders by telling Triton about Calistena. There was something about that child that was different than all my children. Other than the fact that she was my first daughter and had two prophecies hanging over her head that is. I decided to put it out of my mind before Triton could get to know her better and tell me more about her.

Walking towards the Dining Room I noticed that the marine life were quite a bit more chatty than usual and I was curious as to why, but decided to wait until after breakfast to ask.

Triton walked in about the same time I did, "Do you know what has everyone so talkative this morning?"

I shook my head, "I was going to ask someone after breakfast. You are more than welcome to join me."

As we sat down and began our breakfast Triton said, "I will take you up on that." We ate in silence, each lost in our own thoughts about what could be the cause of such activity. We had not missed a major holiday had we? I always made sure to mark them on my calendar so I did not forget.

Once both of us finished our breakfast Triton and I made our way outside the castle towards Main Street. It was then that we were approached by Marius, one of the eldest fish in my kingdom whom had gained my respect. He bowed to me, "Marius, there is no need for that. We are not in a formal setting, now tell me what has everyone is such an excitement. Triton and I are very curious."

Marius looked between Triton and I, then smiled, "It seemed that on the coast of New York there was a spot of pollution-"

"What!?" Triton and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes," Marius said solemnly. "My family and I were swimming rather quickly and did not notice the large pile of junk, garbage, and oils in front of them before them before it was too late. They were stuck."

"But they are okay now," Triton asked.

"Yes, that is what has everyone so happy. When it happened I was about to come back here to see if you would to assist me with my family," We definitely would. "But before I could get here I felt the presence of one that could only be the child of Poseidon," _Oh, Calistena._ "And I knew that I must try to get their aid as this child of Poseidon was closer than you were to my family," Marius looked up at me as if to ask if it was okay to ask Calistena for assistance, so I nodded and he continued with his story. "When asked if she could give her assistance she readily agreed."

"What type of pollutants were or are there in this water?" Triton asked while folding his arms over his chest. I knew this was distressing him, we had thought we had covered all of the New York coast of pollutants so that it was safe for swimming.

Marius replied, "There were wires, oil, and multiple other pieces of junk that my family became caught in. The princess first released all the ones stuck in boxes and such, then cleaned the fish in the oil-"

I interrupted Marius, "Cleaned?"

Marius nodded, "She waved her hand over each of my family member when she wanted them cleaned and when that happened it created a small whirlpool and they were immediately clean."

"Interesting," Was all I said.

"Yes, but not as interesting as the next part," I raised an eyebrow. "She found a knife to cut wires away from my family members stuck in them, but the wires had caused them to become injured. Your daughter used the water to heal them."

"Amazing," Triton said with wide eyes. "Has any of your other children ever been able to do that?"

I shook my head, "Heal themselves, yes, but heal others, no." I looked at Triton. "It may have something to do with the second prophecy."

Triton nodded in agreement, "It is a strong possibility."

Marius looked at the two of us curiously, "If you do not mind me asking, we are all curious of the first Princess of the Sea. What is her name?"

I looked at Triton who nodded, "Her name is Calistena Amaris Jackson and she is not to be harmed. I trust every living being in the sea to not harm her and protect her while she is within this domain, yes?"

Most nodded immediately and Marius spoke up, "I think I speak for everyone, we probably would have done so without you decreeing it after what she did for my family." With that Marius bowed and swam off the enjoy time with his family.

I looked at Triton and silently told him to follow me inside.

When we reached my office Triton immediately turned on me, "What are we going to do? She already knows a lot about her powers, she's going to attract even more monsters than she would have if she had not discovered them."

For a moment I was amused by how protective Triton had become over Calistena before realizing the truth behind his words, "And that is why you are going to school with her Triton, we will let her enjoy the rest of her summer as it is unlikely she will be attacked this close to my domain and she will probably be in the water most of the time she is here."

"Fine," Triton grumbled and I smiled. We continued on with the rest of our day.

Calistena POV

The next day I had thought my mom and I would spend the day together at the beach, but she once again told me she was busy this time with shopping. So I decided that I would once again explore the waters.

Mom once again reminded me that I could only swim and put my things on a well populated beach, so I quickly agreed and ran to the same beach I had went to the day before but it was busier as it was a weekend. After searching for half an hour for a place to put my things while dodging other people's things, I finally found an open place mine when suddenly the sun beamed brightly in my eyes causing me to trip and fall onto someone's sandcastle much to my embarrassment.

"Awww come on! Do you know how long that took me to make?" A boy around my age with blond hair and bright blue eyes whined.

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally tripped and fell!" I bit my lip and waited for him to say something.

He nodded then looked at me seriously, "Then there is only one solution."

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"You must help me make a new masterpiece," He said seriously.

I looked at him for a moment, "Wait, what?"

"You destroyed my last masterpiece, so it only makes sense that you help me create a new one," He said.

"But I had plans to go swimming," I said.

"You ruined my masterpiece," He said.

"I didn't mean to though," I replied getting slightly annoyed. All I wanted to do was swim.

"Swim later, the water will always be there."

I looked up at the sky and mouthed _Why me? _Turned back to the kid and said, "Fine, I'll help you!"

He gave me a seriously bright smile, "Great!" I kneeled down in the sand next to him. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Calistena, what's yours?" I asked as I gathered sand in a bucket.

"Fred."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Despite my original reluctance and annoyance of being forced to rebuild Fred's sandcastle I ended up having a lot of fun with him. After overcoming my irritation I noticed that he radiated a great deal of power that mortals did not give off, I did not pry. He would tell me when he was ready.

I had never had any close friends, followers, yes, but never any friends to confide in and I could see Fred becoming a close friend.

"So Fred, where are you from?" I asked innocently.

"A little bit of everywhere," Fred replied mysteriously. "But my family's roots originate from Greece."

"Greece?" He nodded and I looked wistfully towards to water. "I've always wanted to go there," I looked back at his blue eyes that were so like the sky. "I would love to swim in its waters and see the remnants of Ancient Greece."

"You would go to another could just to see a bunch of ruins and swim?" Fred asked in disbelief.

I look at him scandalized, "Of course not! They may be ruins now, but imagine the history behind each of those ruins! To see the ruins of great structures that were once meant as places to worship the gods!"

He looked at me oddly, "You act as if the gods exist, you believe they do?"

I thought about how best to answer his question, "I do, I'm not sure why I do, I just do."

Fred just nodded and we continued talking but with more light-hearted topics. It was then that I introduced him to the world of blue food.

"Blue food?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, blue food." I said as I dug my hands into the sand, I was currently making a mote around our castle.

"So you're saying that blue food is better than all other food?" He gave me a look of disbelief.

I stopped digging the mote and put my hands on my hips, "You don't believe me. Fine. Come with me to my house tonight, my mother and I are having a bonfire and there is bound to be blue food for you to try."

He gave me a smile and said, "I will be there."

After a few hours of tiresome labor our sandcastle was finally completed. Fred had taught me how to make the structures with buckets without them turning into big blobs, while I in turn found the prettiest shells to decorate our sandcastle with.

Being tired after building our sandcastles we laid back and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds today, it was the perfect day. I was almost falling asleep when I remembered that I wanted to go swimming today, but I also didn't want to leave my new friend behind.

I turned my head and looked at Fred, "Fred," I said in a whisper. I wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep as his eyes were closed. He gave a grunt. "Would you like to go swimming with me?"

He turned his head and opened his sky blue eyes to look at me, "I thought you'd never ask!" He smiled so brightly at me that I was forced to smile back. He stood up and extended one arm for me to take ahold of and hoisted me up so I was now standing.

Still holding each other's hand we ran towards the water, but Fred stopped just at the water's edge while I ran to where the water was already up halfway my shins, "What's up Fred?"

"The water is just cold," He said lamely.

"No it isn't silly," I said. I heard him mumble something like 'Of course the water wouldn't be cold for a child of Poseidon.' Hmm, he must either be a child of a god not on good terms with Poseidon or a god himself.

I got a mischievous glint in my eyes that I knew worried Fred. I bent down in the water and splashed Fred. He looked extremely flabbergasted before recovering and following me into the water to seek revenge. We ended up having a water fight that I of course won. I wanted to go explore deeper in the water, but knew that Fred wouldn't be able to breath under the water like I could and besides it was getting late.

"Come on Fred, let's get back to my cabin so that we can get set up for the bonfire!" I grabbed his hand as we made our way out of the water.

We kicked water as we approached the beach to grab our towels and when we did we linked arms and made our way towards the cabin where I could tell my mom was already preparing for the bonfire, "Mom!"

"Calistena!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I invited Fred inside to meet my mom and as we walked inside my mom began speaking to me, "What are you doing back so early?" She turned around then and gave Fred a skeptical look, "Oh, now I see. Who is your friend Calistena?"

It was then that I wondered if my mother recognized Fred for who he truly was, "Mom, this is Fred, he's a friend that I made at the beach today. We made an amazing sandcastle together!"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought the only thing you liked to do at the beach was play in the water."

I was about to reply before Fred cut me off, "That would be my fault, I basically forced her to help me rebuild my sandcastle after she destroyed the original."

"I did not destroy it on purpose!" I replied indignantly. "The sun was in my eyes!"

Fred waved his hand lazily, "Excuses, excuses. Anyways, the sandcastles was one of the best I've ever made."

I looked away from Fred and to my mom, "I told Fred about blue and he does not believe me that blue food is superior to all other food, can you help me prove him wrong?"

My mom laughed, "Of course we can princess," I beamed up at her. "Now, you two are going to help me prepare for our bonfire."

"Of course mom," I chirped.

I went towards the entryway cabinet with Fred trailing behind me and pulled out multiple blankets, "Here, you put these out by the fire pit, I'll grab the ingredient for s'mores."

"Right away ma'am!" Fred smiled and walked towards the fire pit while I walked to the kitchen to help my mom.

About an hour later it was dark outside and the three of us were roasting hotdogs over the bonfire, but Fred kept on burning his. "Why does yours keep burning?" I asked curiously. "You're leaving your hotdog in the same amount of time as the rest of ours."

Fred tensed then shrugged, "Maybe it's just because I'm sitting in a different section of the fire."

"Perhaps," I say unconvinced. He had to be a god that had to do with heat.

It was then that my mother brought out the blue marshmallows, "Time for s'mores with _blue _marshmallows."

I turned to Fred, "The best things ever. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm pretty sure, let's see if it's as good as you say," Fred roasted his marshmallow and surprisingly didn't burn it like he had his hotdogs. He dramatically ate his blue s'more and then groaned. "That is the best thing I have ever tasted!"

I looked at him, feeling more than a bit smug, "I hate to say I told you so..."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "But..."

"I told you so." Then all three of us started cracking up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

"Tomorrow is the day we leave for New York," Mom said while we were eating blue pancakes one morning later in the summer.

I sighed, "I know, I just wish it wasn't. It has been the best summer of my life."

"Because you met Fred?" Mom asked raising an eyebrow.

I blushed, "Not just because of Fred, but also because I got to hang out with you and swim. Cranesbill has a swimming pool so that's a plus."

"Indeed it is," Mom replied. We continued to eat in silence before we heard a knock on the back door. "That must be Fred, have a good day Calistena!"

"Love you, Mom!" I replied, grabbed my beach things, and ran to the back door where I knew Fred would be waiting.

Fred and I immediately made our way to the beach where we met, but instead of playing in the sand Fred laid on his back so I followed his example, "What's up Fred?"

He looked sad, it was a horrible look on his usually sunny face, "You're leaving tomorrow."

I frowned back to the boy I had come to consider a best friend, "You're right, but moping on my last day isn't the way I would like to spend it."

"You're right, as usual," Fred replied.

"Of course I'm right! Now let's go swimming first today, you know how much I love swimming!" I stood up and promptly grabbed him so that I could drag him towards the water.

We played in the water until our fingers looked like prunes and decided that we should dry off before playing in the sand, so we laid in the sun for a while. We always seemed to get the most sun while at the beach.

We built our best sandcastle to date and then realized that it was almost sunset, the time that my mom always wants me home at.

"I'll walk you back," Fred said. We walked in silence all the way to my cabin, but Fred stopped me when we got to our private beach.

"Fred?" I asked, a bit confused.

"This summer has been one of my best ever, Star," He had started calling me Star when I came across a starfish a few days after our meeting.

"Mine too," I replied quietly.

He smiled then pulled out a box, "I got this for you."

I opened the box slowly and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet already with three charms on it. It was the most beautiful bracelet I'd ever seen. I couldn't help myself from throwing myself at Fred and giving him a huge hug. "Thank you Fred."

"No problem Star," Fred smiled sadly at me and we looked out at the water until we realized that it was completely dark now. "It's late, I should go now."

My eyes started to tear up, "You'll write, right?"

"Of course," Fred replied and I swear his eyes were tearing up as well. "And I'll see you next summer, okay?"

I nodded, "Bye Fred."

With that Fred and I walked off in different directions and wouldn't see each other until next summer.

Fred/Apollo POV

Saying good-bye to Calistena was probably one of the most difficult things I ever had to do in my entire existence and that is a very long time. She is just so different than the lovers I have taken over the millennia. She is more kind and isn't just there to satisfy my sexual urges, that much is clear as I spent the whole summer in a 9 year old body just to be with her.

I sighed as I walked farther away from her cabin, and I wouldn't see her for an entire year! How was I going to carry on without hearing Calistena's melodious laugh? Without her witty jokes (sometimes at my expense), or her constant instance that our food must be blue? I shook my hear. I couldn't imagine it, but it was going to happen.

When I had put enough distance between myself and Calistena's cabin I flashed myself to Olympus where I knew a council meeting, that I had to attend, was about to begin. I walked in and of course everyone was fighting.

"Athens chose me! Can't you get that through your fish brain!"

"Fish are the most important animals in existence!"

"You cheated on me again!"

"Everyone needs to eat more cereal!"

"Those little brats at camp are insufferable!"

"I am a maiden goddess! I will not go on dates with any male Aphrodite!"

This is what I hated about council meetings, everyone was always fighting. I knew that once Artemis was done fighting Aphrodite she would turn on me and start yelling about flirting with her hunters, which I haven't done since meeting Calistena.

After 5 minutes of continuous fighting I had finally gotten fed up with it, I let some of my bright aura out and yelled, "QUIET!"

Either everyone was listening to me or they were just in shock. I didn't usually speak up at meetings unless it was to input a funny comment here or there.

Athena was the first to break through her shock, "Apollo is there something you'd like to say?"

I continued talking in a serious voice, "This is supposed to be a council meeting and all you have accomplished is to piss one another off! I don't consider that productive."

This council meeting was probably one of the most awkward meetings we had ever had and that was saying a lot since we had had many of these. Everyone noticed that my throne wasn't as bright as usual and I was serious-which never happens-so my fellow Olympians were all squirming in their seats all the while shooting me inquisitive looks.

"And that concludes-" Zeus said.

"Wait!" Artemis interrupted, I internally groaned. I knew that she was going to ask why I was being so serious just to ease her curiosity as well as the others curiosity on the council.

"Yes Artemis?" Zeus asked.

Artemis looked over me, but I didn't respond so she just huffed and said, "I would like to inquire on why Apollo isn't as...bright as usual." I nearly rolled my eyes at her wording.

Zeus nodded along with the others, "I think we'd all like to know that, Apollo."

I gave a loud sigh and just said, "I made a friend this summer, but sadly she had to go back to school today."

Everyone stared at me for a moment before Poseidon asked, "You made a mortal friend?" Gods I forgot how much Poseidon and Calistena looked, it was almost painful.

"Well technically she's a demigod," A few people gasped. "I was spending the day at the beach making a sandcastle when this girl tripped over it and ruined it, because of this I told her that she had to help me build a new one and thus began a beautiful friendship."

Artemis looked at me skeptically, "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" I replied.

"Do you know whose daughter she is?" Zeus asked.

I stiffened, of course I knew. I made eye contact with Poseidon and then said in a slightly strained voice, "Nope, no clue!"

"You're lying," Athena said. "And here I thought you were the God of Truth."

I rolled my eyes, "Well where would be the fun in telling you all?" They all groaned and I stood up. "So now that this meeting is over I am going back to my home."

I wasn't at all surprised to find Poseidon outside of my home waiting for me. I didn't say anything as I opened the door and invited him in. When we settled in the sitting room I finally broke the silence, "Uncle P, I suppose you know the demigod I became friends with was Calistena..."

"I suspected, especially since I always sensed you near where my daughter was swimming," He said.

I shrugged, "It did happen how I said it did. I wasn't planning on being her friend this summer it just sort of happened."

He got this pleading look in his eyes, "What's she like?"

I gave my uncle a sincere smile, "She is something else entirely..." I started telling my uncle about the only daughter he'd ever had. By the end he looked happy and wistful. "She sounds wonderful."

"She really is Uncle P, she really is."

"Triton is going to school with her," Uncle P blurted.

I stared at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"I told him about Calistena and I thought that Triton could benefit from living on the surface for a while. He was more than happy to be there for his little sister," Uncle P said while shrugging.

I laughed, "Now that is something I would love to see."

He smiled then became serious, "I know about the prophecy Apollo," I gulped. "You do not want to know what will happen if you hurt my only daughter, understand?" I nodded quickly. "Good, I've got to get going." He then disappeared in a wisp of mist.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Attending Cranesbill was one of the best decisions I have made yet in my short, young life. During my public school education both in my first life and my current life, most of my education could barely be applied to the outside world but everything that I was learning at Cranesbill was to prepare us for the outside world though since I was still young I was in the introductory courses.

The classes that we had to attend were: Math, History, English, Latin, and Science, but we also had to do at least one physical extracurricular activity which would make up our Physical Education credit, one arts extracurricular activity which would make up our Arts credit, and since many students were from wealthy families everyone was required to attend classes to refine our manners and dancing. Of course we could then and were encouraged to choose more extracurricular activities outside of that, I chose swimming, horseback riding, sword fighting, and hand to hand combat. I had been thinking about trying archery, but when I tested the station I found I was a hazard when it came to the bow and arrow.

It was at the archery station that I found my best friend, Trent. He was horrible at archery as well so I felt like I had found a kindred spirit. From then on Trent and I were inseparable. It was not uncommon to see Trent and I working on assignments or going for early morning swims together. It did not take me long to figure out who Trent really was, in retrospect it was pretty obvious. I mean he looks almost exactly like Dad and he can swim faster than I can! So about two weeks into the year I figured it out: my half-brother, Triton, was attending school with me.

When I was born I had originally vowed that I would never tell anyone that I had been reincarnated, I mean who would believe me if I did? But now it was a bit more believable since I was the daughter of a Greek god.

One morning in mid-April, Triton and I were sitting on the edge of the pool at Cranesbill after swimming a few laps when I decided that I trusted him enough with my secret.

"Trent?" I looked over at him. He was taking a sip of water so all he did was grunt, signalling me to continue. "I need to tell you something."

Triton put down his water bottle, "Okay, you didn't pull another prank did you?"

My lips curved up slightly, I had a habit of sometimes pulling small pranks on my peers, "No, this is serious, I've never told anyone this before!"

His eyebrows furrowed together, "You can tell me anything Cali, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, eyes that were so like mine yet so different, "What would you say if I told you reincarnation was real?"

Triton was silent for a minute, "I would tell you that I believe you."

I smiled at my brother, "Wonderful, because I was reincarnated!"

He stared at me for a moment, "Are you serious?" I nodded and started to tell him all about my previous life and how I had come to die. He looked angry that my husband had cheated on me and then asked, "So do you like remember everything from when you were born?"

I nodded, "Uh, yeah, basically everything. That's why I'm not one of those children who bemoan the fact they only have one parent because I know that my father does love me and wishes that he could be here!"

"This is a lot to take in," He said, a bit dazed.

"You're telling me. Do you know how dangerous it is for babies to learn how to walk? But I did it for my dad, he would visit me at night and I wanted to make him proud."

Triton nodded, "Why are you telling me this? We've only known each other for a few months."

I nodded, "True, but I have a feeling that I can trust you with this information."

Triton gulped, "You can trust me."

"You won't tell anyone?" I asked him. "I can make you swear on the River Styx. I learned about that in a Greek mythology book."

Triton waved his hands, "No, no. No need for that!"

I shrugged, "Whatever, I'm just glad I got that off my chest. You do not know how awful it was keeping that all to myself."

"I can only imagine," Triton said and stood up. He offered me a hand so that I could stand up. "I can't study tonight, I have to attend some function with my family."

"Okay, you know where I live if you ever want to study or just hang out, see you Trent!" I yelled as I made my way to the girls locker room.

Triton's POV

I had not planned on going back to Atlantis, but after the startling information that my sister had given me I felt like I had to report back to my father; whether I would tell him the whole story or just that she was more than she seemed I had yet to determine.

It shocked me at first that she seemed to have so much trust in someone she had just about 8 months ago, not once did I doubt what she had to say. I of course knew that souls were reborn, but they were always dipped in the River Lethe so that the former life's memories were erased! I wonder why Calestina is such a different case.

After classes that day I went back to my dorm room and flashed to Atlantis. I immediately sensed that my father was in his study, usually that meant that he wanted to be left alone but I was not about to not tell him about this.

As I walked in I saw that my father was pouring over stacks of paperwork that usually I would help with, but since for the next few years I would be at Cranesbill he would have to take up the slack.

When my father saw me enter he smiled and said, "Triton, what brings you here? You usually don't come here until Saturday nights!"

I smiled back to my father, "Calistena told me something that I thought you might want to be made aware of."

All traces of a smile were wiped off my father's face and he became serious, "Go on Triton."

I squirmed uncomfortably, "The only problem is that I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"But I'm not just anyone, I'm her father," He urged.

"Yes, I know that, but I feel like I would be betraying her trust if I were to tell you."

My father ran a hand through his hair, "Fine, don't tell me the specifics. Hopefully she'll tell me on her own time."

I smiled happily at my father, "Okay, I'll try to say as much as I can without betraying her trust," I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. "Right, Cali is special."

My father stared at me, "We already knew that Triton."

I sighed. _There was no way I can explain this without actually telling him. _"Fine, I give up. I can't explain this without actually giving away her secret, but you have to swear that you won't tell her that you already know when she tells you."

My father grinned widely at me, "I promise."

I took a deep breath, "Calistena was reincarnated," I tried to judge my father's reaction but he wasn't moving. He seemed frozen. "Father? You okay there?"

Father shook himself, "Yes, I'm fine. So Calistena had a previous life?"

"Yeah, she told me all about it, I won't tell you that part she'll have to do that part, but I will tell you that she remembers everything from when she was within her mother's womb."

His eyes widened, "But that means that she would remember me and everything that I said to her. She must know that she is a demigod!"

I shrugged, "Possibly, but she isn't about to advertise that fact to me. I'm just her mortal friend to her."

Father sighed and then looked at me, "Thank you for telling me this Triton, I know how you going against people's trust."

I nodded, "You did need to know."

"Indeed."

Calistena POV

I sound like a horrible friend when I say this or even think this but I don't mind when Triton leaves for the weekends because I am more productive without him there. When Triton is gone I am able to do all the activities that I wouldn't be able to do with Triton there without giving away that I already knew I was a demigod.

Friday night I decided to respond to a letter Fred had sent me. Fred had become my pen pal while I was at Cranesbill. I didn't even talk to my mom as much as I talked to Fred.

_Dear Fred, _

_ How are you? Probably miserable because I am not in your presence, I know that the sun doesn't seem to shine as bright when I'm not with you. Cranesbill has been great! I am learning loads here including how to better my manners, so this summer when we have a BBQ I will be in the habit of not eating with my hands, just a warning. My regular classes are interesting unlike when I went to public school and my extracurricular activities are fun! I am learning how to ride a horse, swimming, sword fight, and hand-to-hand combat._ _Many of the girls in my class are very sceptical as to why I am taking the last two, but I think that they are good skills to have, don't you think so? My friend Trent is in most of my classes with me and we both are the best swimmers at the school, better than the seniors! I miss you Fred, but there is only two more months until the summer and Montauk. _

_Your friend, _

_Calistena_

I stared at the letter in my hand to make sure there weren't any major errors, finding none I put it on my desk and went to sleep.

Saturday morning on the way to breakfast I dropped the letter in the postal box by the cafeteria and sat by some of the girls that I am friends with in my class. While Triton is my best friend here I am on good terms with most of my classmates.

After finishing breakfast I went outside to the forest where I knew there was a small stream. I wanted to practice my water powers and see what exactly I could do with them, so I practiced until I got tired. When I began teaching myself I quickly learned that my powers were like muscles and needed to be exercised and maintained.

Today I started off with simple exercises like making small spheres of water float in the air adding one more when I felt ready.

Something else I learned about my powers was that they were part of me and I could use the water as an extension of my body, I was amazed and still am when I extended the water to reach out and grab my land yard, then have the water come back towards me with the land yard. When it dropped in my hand it was completely dry.

Now I tried to see how far I could extend the water from my body and if I could do it from my feet as well as my hands. Needless to say, it was a long day…


End file.
